Test Of Time
by NightRaven224
Summary: My momma always told me that when I fell in love that i would know it instantly and meeting Cap Hatfield was one of the greatest and worst thing that could happen to me... This is a story of time travel, loss, and a love that will stand the test of time.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my story.. . I hope you enjoy it as much as I am going to**. **This is my first ever Hatfield and McCoy fic so I ask everyone to be patient with me. I'm going to base most of this on the movie. It may take me a time to post some of the chapters because I have school and work, but I promise to post as often as I can. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My friends had dragged me to another bonfire, in another pasture. The third this year, saying it would be more fun than sitting at home reading a lousy book. My friends had ran off again with their boyfriends leaving me alone. I was currently sitting on a tailgate of a red Chevy truck, that I had yet to find the owner of. This night was turning of to be just another bummer, oh how I wished I had agreed to babysitting my nephew Wyatt.<p>

"Enjoying my tailgate?" Came a deep voice. Looking up I saw a man with one blue eye, one white. White as snow and mysterious as the night. Blond hair peeking out of his ball cap. A coy smile playing upon his lips. He was tall and built, not like body builder built but farm boy built.

"Sorry, I'll move." I said quietly, feeling embarrassed that someone had caught me sitting on their truck.

"That's fine darling, unless you don't like sitting with the likes of me." He said sitting down on the tailgate next to me.

"Your fine, just like anybody else." And he was, that eye didn't mean nothing to me. In my opinion he was better looking. He seemed confident, everyone had flaws some were inner and some were outer.

"I'm William by the way, everybody calls me Cap. On account of this here eye." He said sticking his hand out for a handshake.

"Well Cap, I'm Jessica, nice to meet you." Putting my hand in his, electricity shot through me and I'm sure he felt it to. However he didn't seem to notice.

"May I ask what's a pretty lady like you doing sitting out here all alone by yourself? Not enjoying the bon fire?"

"Truth be told I'd rather be anywhere than here. My friends drug me here, like they always do and then run off with their boyfriends. Leaving me to fend for myself, from drunk guys and jealous girlfriends. I would rather be at home curled up with a good book, or at the movies with my nephew. You're not a drunk guy and you don't have a jealous girlfriend?"

"No I'm not drunk and I don't have a girlfriend to be jealous over me. I'm just trying to be friendly that's all." He said a little remorsefully.

"Oh thank God, I don't think I can handle another night where someone's trying to beat me up, or get into my pants. Friendly is exactly what I need. Can I ask you something Cap?"

"Sure ask away." He said shrugging.

"How'd you get the nickname of Cap, I presume it has something to do with your eye. I know it's none of my business, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just a little curious that's all."

"It's fine, your actually one of the few people that's been nice about it. My pa owns a logging business and I started when I was fifteen, I was cutting down a tree, and I didn't get away fast enough. A splinter caught it, they took me to the doctor. He got the splinter out, but couldn't do anything else. Ever since then it's went milky and capped over. My uncle Jim's the one that came up with the nickname Cap. He said it was a nickname of importance, like my pa who was a captain in the military." He was quiet for a moment.

"Well I like it, it suits you just fine." And it did, there was something about that eye that captivated me. For a moment I had forgot all about the fire that raged less than 100 yards away, all I could think about in that instance was those eyes. It wasn't those eyes souly, his face was handsome. More handsome than any man I'd ever saw. Somehow me wanting a friend was ending up with me wanting a boyfriend. I wanted to know more about this Cap Hatfield and I'm sure he did me the way his eyes kept scanning over me. I felt nervous, guys looked at me all the time but this was different. For the first time in a long time I actually enjoyed it. I started fidgeting, smoothing my pants, making sure that they were tucked in my boots properly. I was at a total loss of what to say or do.

"Hey don't you work at the museum?" Cap asked ending the silence and my 10,000 thoughts running through my head.

"Yeah, I'm one of the tour guides." I said looking at him, that smirk was back on his face.

"Thought I recognized you, my cousin Cotton and my nephew Carter likes to go by there every once in a while to see the dinosaurs. I like to go by and see the pretty brunette tour guide who has a knack for the Civil War." He said with a wink of his good eye.

"Really? This brunette have a name?" I knew he was probably talking about me, seeing as I was the only brunette."

"Not sure what it is, but Tuesday she had a red ribbon in her hair, and she talked the longest to Cotton Top." He said scooting a little closer to me, brushing his knee with mine in the process.

He was definitely talking about me. In that moment I don't know whether my heart stopped or if it was just all my breath catching in my throat, but I just couldn't say anything. I was to speechless to. Here I was sitting here on the tailgate of a guy's truck, who just admitted was coming to work just to see me. So much for coming to a bonfire to make a friend, I had just made a crush. How I had yet to notice him at the museum was a mystery, maybe I had but didn't want to admit it. He did look awfully familiar. The museum did have a lot of business going for them, however. God my memory sucks.

* * *

><p><strong>Also if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions hit me up in a review or a pm. Thanks for reading!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**From now on I will no longer say when I am going to post a new chapter, anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I've been working quite a while on this and I have to say I impressed myself with this one. P.S. Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It had taken Cap just a couple of days to ask me out; he visited the museum daily. When he finally did ask me out I said yes. I didn't even have to think about it. He had brought flowers with him and was wearing a leather jacket over his white button up. He was smiling from ear to ear and all i could think about were those lips, lips i kissed the night of the bonfire. That night we talked about everything, after he sat down on the tailgate of his Chevy. Talking to him was so easy.<p>

Flashback:

When Katie left with Sam aka Squirrel I didn't even notice. After a couple hours I left to find Taylor since she was the only one of my friends that was left that drug me to that stinking bonfire in the first place. i finally found her making out with Jake Brown my ex.

"Taylor, Taylor, TAYLOR!" I hollered.

"WHAT? Oh hey, Jess. This isn't what it looks like." Tay said sitting up and straightening her hair.

"Yeah because Jake just fell and happened to stick his tongue down your throat in the process, I thought you were my friend Tay? And you." I said pointing at Jake. "I thought you said you wanted me back, like id ever have you back after cheating on me, but still." I said shaking a little as Taylor got out of the truck.

"Jess you know your the only one for me, I thought if i could talk to Tay that I could get you back." Jake slurred undoubtedly drunk none the less.

"Save it Jake i don't want to hear it, and you." I pointed at Taylor, "Don't bother trying to talk to me again, were no longer friends.

"Fine you can find another ride home then, because me and Jake are leaving. See you around looser." She said slamming the truck door.

I watched them drive off. I was pissed and upset and wondering how the hell was i going to get home, I guess I could've called Chris my brother , but being a cop I didn't want him showing up. I finally started walking around, it was getting a little chilly outside.

"Are you sure you came here with your friends?" I heard Cap call out. I could just make out his silhouette.

"Sadly yes, one left with her boyfriend and I got in a fight with my other one and she left with my ex." I said walking over to him.

"Sounds like they aren't very good friends." He said genuinely.

"I've been starting to think that myself."

"I was just about to leave, I'll gladly take you home." He said taking his keys out of his pocket.

"You don't have to do that, I'm sure I can get a ride with someone else."

"No I insist what kind of guy would i be to leave a pretty girl without a ride home." He said winking.

"Since you talked me into it, you can take me home."

The inside of his truck smelled like Pine and sawdust and Cap, it was intoxicating. He had Cole Swindell playing low on the speakers. After a few minutes of trying to get down the mountain and out of the woods it started to rain and storm.

"Looks like we left in time, I bet everyone else is getting soaked by now." I said staring out the window it was raining so hard I could barely see out the windshield.

"I hope it slacks up some, if not I'm gonna have to pull off when we get near the hunting cabin." He said.

"I never knew there was a hunting cabin up here." I said looking at him.

" Yeah we've had it for years, my Pa and uncle Jim own the whole mountain. People have been having parties up here for years, they make me go so I can make sure no one gets into too much trouble, I usually have a few beers and stay out of everybody's way and i leave when I figure its late enough. The cabins just a little piece up the way, unless you want to try and make it down."

"Nah, we should just get to the cabin, and wait it out. I'm gonna look on my phone and see if i can find out whats going on with the weather." I said checking my phone. Cap had just pulled up to the cabin.

"Apparently the weather station is giving severe thunderstorm warning's with golf ball sized hail and a tornado watch. There's a tornado warning for south Logan County near the Tug. Staying up here is definitely our best bet." I said looking at Cap, he was chewing his bottom lip.

"Were gonna have to ma e a run for it, but we'll still get soaking wet. I hate weather like this, especially when its night. You cant see it that way." He said shutting the truck off.

We made a run for it and when we got to the cabin we were soaked. The cabin was small it had a living room/kitchen and two doors which I assumed led to a bathroom and a bedroom.

"I'll try and get a fire going, but i don't know how good of a job it will do." Cap said going in one of the other rooms. When he came back he was wearing a pair of Camo pants and a white t shirt and he was carrying a bundle of clothes.

"The other door leads to the bathroom you can change outta those wet clothes into these. They may not fit but they'll at least be warm. There's some towels in there so you can dry off." He said.

"OK." I was freezing to say the least and a tad bit nervous. Staying the night with a random guy you just met, not to mention that the weather outside was terrible. What could go wrong? Somehow even though as freaked out as I was somehow I felt safe with Cap. Somehow the clothes he gave me sorta fit the pants were almost the right size and the shirt was a little big, but once i tied a hair bow around a piece of it, it was all good. When i walked out Cap had already started a fire which i was very grateful for.

"The clothes fit, thank you for everything." I said sitting down on the worn plad sofa.

"Your welcome." He said genuinely. Standing up to stretch his legs.

The power went off a little while after that, so we listened to the rain outside. It sounded more like a monsoon with the wind howling as much as it was. Somehow that night time seemed to stand still, as hellacious as it was inside we were content in that cabin on top of that mountain. Somehow during the night I fell asleep during the night and when i woke up my head was on his shoulder, his arm was around me and i was wrapped up in a blanket. The fire had died down and it was starting to get colder, it was still dark outside so I must not have slept for very long. Cap must've sensed when i woke up because he soon woke up after that.

"I should get up and put more wood onto the fire." He said looking at me.

"No its fine." I said putting the blanket over him as well.

He looked into my eyes and kissed me, his lips were soft as velvet. I melted into that kiss. A kiss that was intense and soft all at the same time. When that kiss ended and our foreheads were pressed together we were both breathless.

In life were always told about that one kiss that will leave you breathless, seeing stars, and wanting more. That was how my kiss with Cap was, and I knew in that moment that he was it. He was the Rhett to my Scarlett, the Jack to my Rose, and the mate to my soul.


End file.
